


I Love You

by Deukaerang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaerang/pseuds/Deukaerang
Summary: "I love you….Minji…..I love you"
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!!!! 😭 I don't know what happened that leads me into writing this...

Running non-stop was the only thing they did for the past hours, weeks, or probably even months. They don't know, they lose count already.

  
  


Run, hide, rest and repeat. 

  
  


It goes for who knows how long it is already.

  
  


"Fuck those bastards!" Siyeon hissed and threw herself down to the ground. Glaring at the door that was creating loud thuds made by the countless zombies outside.

  
  


_ Zombies _

  
  


The world seemed so calm and safe months ago. But then one night, they heard the screams and car honks outside their own window. Luckily, they decided to live on the same roof much to each other's relief. Living together is one of their dreams, and so after they graduated and found stable work they immediately looked for a big apartmate where seven people would fit without being concerned about the space provided. 

  
  


"Damn! It's dawn and they still managed to see us? They're genius" Gahyeon said as she tried to catch her breath from running earlier.

  
  


"And you fucking damn Lee Siyeon!" a small woman yelled, appearing in the corner of the room and looking like she was about to burst out in tears."Tell me a good reason you had in mind when you ran into them you punk!!!" she whispered yelled, slightly slapping Siyeon on her arms before hugging the latter as if her life depended on her.

  
  


"I just want to keep you safe Bora…We're just house away from the safehouse and I want to bring you there as soon as possible" Siyeon softly replies, putting down the sharp sword they got from an ancient store as she caresses the latter's back. 

Yoohyeon wants nothing but also the same. All she wanted was to bring her friends and girlfriend to the safehouse safe, without any bites or anyone getting bitten.

  
  


_ Minji _ .

  
  


_ Her girlfriend. _

  
  


All she wants for her is to get there safe.

  
  


A tap on the shoulder brings her back to reality. It was Handong, smiling at her while putting down the bag containing the necessities they needed in their journey.

  
  


"You did amazing there Yooh, but you're not being careful. If Yubin was late stabbing that zombie who's running at your back what do you think will happen? You and Siyeon, don't you dare to repeat that again. Minji and Bora need you alive" the older scolded, pointing her finger at the both of them. Yoohyeon nodded and put down her gun. She can't even remember where she got that dangerous weapon.

  
  


"You shouldn't and never...do that. You're the only person I had and I don't know what to do anymore if they also take you away from me….like how they took my parents away from me" she heard a voice from her side whisper. 

  
  


Slowly, Yoohyeon brings her gaze to the owner of that voice and despite the darkness of the cold room, she saw the tear that fell down to her girlfriend's cheeks, hands curled up into a tight fist. She immediately wiped the tears that were staining the latter's majestic skin before pulling her into a hug. 

  
  


Of course she remembers. Minji was on call with them that night zombies managed to enter their home. Yoohyeon remembers it clearly how devastated her girlfriend was, she can clearly remember the screams and snarls through the other line. 

  
  


"I'm sorry Minji. I just did what I think is right" she softly said. Minji melted on her girlfriend's warmth around her shoulder and it was enough for her to somehow feel safe. Minji's hug was tighter than it should be, hearing those words coming out from her girlfriend's mouth is just hard to accept.

  
  


"But we promise it's seven or none," Minji whispers against Yoohyeon's neck.

  
  


"What are we going to do now?" Yubin decided to ask with her knives at her left and Gahyeon whose arms are wrapped around her waist sitting beside her. Yoohyeon once again looked at the door, it's still creating a loud noise that sooner she thinks will destroy her eardrums, but they don't care less, it doesn't matter now. 

  
  


She sighs and gives them a look.  _ That  _ look she always gives in this kind of situation.

  
  


Letting hours pass, Yoohyeon didn't even take a nap, afraid that once she woke up they would be all like those creatures. But Minji sleeping on her lap is enough to regain the strength she loses, it was enough to make her strong. 

  
  


Once the alarm they set for 3 hours rang in the whole room, her friends also started to wake up one by one, some we're stretching already and some we're still half asleep but decided to stand up anyways. The sun was also up.

  
  


Like what planned they had. The frontliners....Yubin, Siyeon and Yoohyeon will be the first one to step a foot outside the door. Since they're those whose holding weapons, it's safer that way. Quietly walking on the street, Siyeon and Yubin were on both sides while Yoohyeon was walking at the back, Minji was walking in front of her and holding her hands really tight, as if once she let it go, she will never be able to hold it again.

  
  


They're just houses away from their destination and Yoohyeon can clearly see the smiles on everyone's face. It makes her happy too, that after months of running away to this cruel world, finally, they can have peace, they can sleep every night without worrying about a zombie attack.

  
  


As they got closer, Gahyeon waved her both hands, informing the soldiers that they're not a threat, and seeing them put down their guns made them burst into tears.

  
  


"Finally" she whispered, her smile was reaching her ears. Not until she noticed how the ground moved. The smile plastered on her face dropped and slowly turned into a panicked one "RUN!!" Yoohyeon yelled, letting go of her girlfriend's hand and getting her gun out of her jeans pocket. The other two front liners also run forward to kill some; even the soldiers from the safehouse also help them. But they're too many. Yoohyeon requested for a retreat holding her two friend's wrist as they ran.

  
  


One more step and they will finally be safe, out of this now cruel world. But everything seemed to stop when Yubin, who's she's holding at her right, was taken away from her grip and was getting tackled by two zombies. Yoohyeon's eyes widened in shock, she immediately ran back to her friend, firing her gun to make them go away, she even yelled to Siyeon to keep running, in that way she's sure she will be safe.

  
  


Yubin managed to stand up because of Yoohyeon's help, but had a little hard time to kill the one who tried to attack her on her neck. 

  
  


As soon as she kills it, they start heading towards the safe house again but this time Yoohyeon stops, feeling the hot liquid, she slowly brings her hands to her neck. Yubin notices the sudden loss of her friend's presence and so she looks back, covering her mouth at the sight.

  
  


Even from afar, Yoohyeon can hear Minji shouting for her name. She looks at her girlfriend, she's crying, she can clearly see how much Minji wants to get rid of those hands restraining her to run.

  
  


Yoohyeon smiled bitterly, shaking her head and still not breaking eye contact with Minji as she started to walk backwards. "Go back there. Tell her I love her so much will you?" she said, gesturing to her friend to go. Yubin can't do anything but to cry and nod her head, turning back and running to the safe line. 

  
  


_ It should not be like this. _

  
  


Yoohyeon faces the zombies again and loads her gun once more. She stared at her hands that were now tainted with blood, she waved them in her front, gaining some of the zombies attention as they smell her blood. Noticing they're getting a lot, Yoohyeon started to run at the other side so the one that was approaching the safe house would lessen.

  
  


_ "I rather die fighting than dying doing nothing" _

  
  


She closed the door behind her and let herself fall on the ground. Bringing her hands to her neck once again, she scoffed. 

  
  


Rather than crying out of pity, she took out her phone from the other side of her jeans pocket, wincing a little before she could finally pull it out. She dialed on the contacts with trembling hands.

  
  


All she wants right now, all she wants to do at this moment is to talk to Minji. To hear her girlfriend, even for one last time, all she wants to talk to her. 

  
  


The phone rings once before she hears it. It only took one ring for Yoohyeon to hear Minji's voice.

  
  


"Yoohyeon…." she heard Minji cry harder at the other line, and it's breaking her into pieces. 

  
  


"I'm sorry sunshine...I can't be with you anymore" hearing one more cry from Minji, Yoohyeon can't hold it any longer "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I need to leave you too and what's worse is….I needed to in this way" Yoohyeon said between her sobs.

  
  


"No Yoohyeon no!!Tell me where you are and we will...we will go there and save you please Yoohyeon!!" she pleaded and even Minji can't see, Yoohyeon shook her head with a bitter smile on her face.

  
  


"Even if I called for help, they wouldn't arrive." Yoohyeon breathing starts to suffocate her, making it more hard for her to talk "I'm sorry…..I can't join you in the future….but always... always remember that….I love you...very very much…. I'm sorry" is the last thing she said before letting the phone slide down to her grasp. The call wasn't on a loud speaker but she can hear it very clearly, she can hear how loud Minji shouts for her name again, begging her to hold on.

  
  


But she knew she couldn't.

  
  


She couldn't anymore.

  
  


"I love you….Minji…..I love you"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Running non-stop was the only thing they did for the past hours, weeks, or probably even months. They don't know, they lose count already.

  
  


Run, hide, rest and repeat. 

  
  


It goes for who knows how long it is already.

  
  


"Fuck those bastards!" Siyeon hissed and threw herself down to the ground. Glaring at the door that was creating loud thuds made by the countless zombies outside.

  
  


Zombies

  
  


The world seemed so calm and safe months ago. But then one night, they heard the screams and car honks outside their own window. Luckily, they decided to live on the same roof much to each other's relief. Living together is one of their dreams, and so after they graduated and found stable work they immediately looked for a big apartmate where seven people would fit without being concerned about the space provided. 

  
  


"Damn! It's dawn and they still managed to see us? They're genius" Gahyeon said as she tried to catch her breath from running earlier.

  
  


"And you fucking damn Lee Siyeon!" a small woman yelled, appearing in the corner of the room and looking like she was about to burst out in tears."Tell me a good reason you had in mind when you ran into them you punk!!!" she whispered yelled, slightly slapping Siyeon on her arms before hugging the latter as if her life depended on her.

  
  


"I just want to keep you safe Bora…We're just house away from the safehouse and I want to bring you there as soon as possible" Siyeon softly replies, putting down the sharp sword they got from an ancient store as she caresses the latter's back. 

Yoohyeon wants nothing but also the same. All she wanted was to bring her friends and girlfriend to the safehouse safe, without any bites or anyone getting bitten.

  
  


Minji .

  
  


Her girlfriend.

  
  


All she wants for her is to get there safe.

  
  


A tap on the shoulder brings her back to reality. It was Handong, smiling at her while putting down the bag containing the necessities they needed in their journey.

  
  


"You did amazing there Yooh, but you're not being careful. If Yubin was late stabbing that zombie who's running at your back what do you think will happen? You and Siyeon, don't you dare to repeat that again. Minji and Bora need you alive" the older scolded, pointing her finger at the both of them. Yoohyeon nodded and put down her gun. She can't even remember where she got that dangerous weapon.

  
  


"You shouldn't and never...do that. You're the only person I had and I don't know what to do anymore if they also take you away from me….like how they took my parents away from me" she heard a voice from her side whisper. 

  
  


Slowly, Yoohyeon brings her gaze to the owner of that voice and despite the darkness of the cold room, she saw the tear that fell down to her girlfriend's cheeks, hands curled up into a tight fist. She immediately wiped the tears that were staining the latter's majestic skin before pulling her into a hug. 

  
  


Of course she remembers. Minji was on call with them that night zombies managed to enter their home. Yoohyeon remembers it clearly how devastated her girlfriend was, she can clearly remember the screams and snarls through the other line. 

  
  


"I'm sorry Minji. I just did what I think is right" she softly said. Minji melted on her girlfriend's warmth around her shoulder and it was enough for her to somehow feel safe. Minji's hug was tighter than it should be, hearing those words coming out from her girlfriend's mouth is just hard to accept.

  
  


"But we promise it's seven or none," Minji whispers against Yoohyeon's neck.

  
  


"What are we going to do now?" Yubin decided to ask with her knives at her left and Gahyeon whose arms are wrapped around her waist sitting beside her. Yoohyeon once again looked at the door, it's still creating a loud noise that sooner she thinks will destroy her eardrums, but they don't care less, it doesn't matter now. 

  
  


She sighs and gives them a look.  That  look she always gives in this kind of situation.

  
  


Letting hours pass, Yoohyeon didn't even take a nap, afraid that once she woke up they would be all like those creatures. But Minji sleeping on her lap is enough to regain the strength she loses, it was enough to make her strong. 

  
  


Once the alarm they set for 3 hours rang in the whole room, her friends also started to wake up one by one, some we're stretching already and some we're still half asleep but decided to stand up anyways. The sun was also up.

  
  


Like what planned they had. The frontliners....Yubin, Siyeon and Yoohyeon will be the first one to step a foot outside the door. Since they're those whose holding weapons, it's safer that way. Quietly walking on the street, Siyeon and Yubin were on both sides while Yoohyeon was walking at the back, Minji was walking in front of her and holding her hands really tight, as if once she let it go, she will never be able to hold it again.

  
  


They're just houses away from their destination and Yoohyeon can clearly see the smiles on everyone's face. It makes her happy too, that after months of running away to this cruel world, finally, they can have peace, they can sleep every night without worrying about a zombie attack.

  
  


As they got closer, Gahyeon waved her both hands, informing the soldiers that they're not a threat, and seeing them put down their guns made them burst into tears.

  
  


"Finally" she whispered, her smile was reaching her ears. Not until she noticed how the ground moved. The smile plastered on her face dropped and slowly turned into a panicked one "RUN!!" Yoohyeon yelled, letting go of her girlfriend's hand and getting her gun out of her jeans pocket. The other two front liners also run forward to kill some; even the soldiers from the safehouse also help them. But they're too many. Yoohyeon requested for a retreat holding her two friend's wrist as they ran.

  
  


One more step and they will finally be safe, out of this now cruel world. But everything seemed to stop when Yubin, who's she's holding at her right, was taken away from her grip and was getting tackled by two zombies. Yoohyeon's eyes widened in shock, she immediately ran back to her friend, firing her gun to make them go away, she even yelled to Siyeon to keep running, in that way she's sure she will be safe.

  
  


Yubin managed to stand up because of Yoohyeon's help, but had a little hard time to kill the one who tried to attack her on her neck. 

  
  


As soon as she kills it, they start heading towards the safe house again but this time Yoohyeon stops, feeling the hot liquid, she slowly brings her hands to her neck. Yubin notices the sudden loss of her friend's presence and so she looks back, covering her mouth at the sight.

  
  


Even from afar, Yoohyeon can hear Minji shouting for her name. She looks at her girlfriend, she's crying, she can clearly see how much Minji wants to get rid of those hands restraining her to run.

  
  


Yoohyeon smiled bitterly, shaking her head and still not breaking eye contact with Minji as she started to walk backwards. "Go back there. Tell her I love her so much will you?" she said, gesturing to her friend to go. Yubin can't do anything but to cry and nod her head, turning back and running to the safe line. 

  
  


It should not be like this.

  
  


Yoohyeon faces the zombies again and loads her gun once more. She stared at her hands that were now tainted with blood, she waved them in her front, gaining some of the zombies attention as they smell her blood. Noticing they're getting a lot, Yoohyeon started to run at the other side so the one that was approaching the safe house would lessen.

  
  


"I rather die fighting than dying doing nothing"

  
  


She closed the door behind her and let herself fall on the ground. Bringing her hands to her neck once again, she scoffed. 

  
  


Rather than crying out of pity, she took out her phone from the other side of her jeans pocket, wincing a little before she could finally pull it out. She dialed on the contacts with trembling hands.

  
  


All she wants right now, all she wants to do at this moment is to talk to Minji. To hear her girlfriend, even for one last time, all she wants to talk to her. 

  
  


The phone rings once before she hears it. It only took one ring for Yoohyeon to hear Minji's voice.

  
  


"Yoohyeon…." she heard Minji cry harder at the other line, and it's breaking her into pieces. 

  
  


"I'm sorry sunshine...I can't be with you anymore" hearing one more cry from Minji, Yoohyeon can't hold it any longer "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I need to leave you too and what's worse is….I needed to in this way" Yoohyeon said between her sobs.

  
  


"No Yoohyeon no!!Tell me where you are and we will...we will go there and save you please Yoohyeon!!" she pleaded and even Minji can't see, Yoohyeon shook her head with a bitter smile on her face.

  
  


"Even if I called for help, they wouldn't arrive." Yoohyeon breathing starts to suffocate her, making it more hard for her to talk "I'm sorry…..I can't join you in the future….but always... always remember that….I love you...very very much…. I'm sorry" is the last thing she said before letting the phone slide down to her grasp. The call wasn't on a loud speaker but she can hear it very clearly, she can hear how loud Minji shouts for her name again, begging her to hold on.

  
  


But she knew she couldn't.

  
  


She couldn't anymore.

  
  


"I love you….Minji…..I love you"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not fully detailed again because it just popped out on my mind and I wrote it as soon as possible and again AAAAA I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!?


End file.
